A Typical Day
by Darth Tromeros
Summary: A look at a normal day between Han Solo and Princess Leia


As so many times before, it was no shock that Luke was running around somewhere on his own. The good news was that it was a beautiful planet, even if danger could be in every—if any, she thought—nook and cranny.

The _Falcon _was stuffy, and ignoring Luke's warnings, Han was fed up and basically damned the cautions and went outside. Today was their third time doing so, but Threepio still insisted that it was dangerous even to Chewie's insisting (previously wary) growls. They were driving Han nuts, which was the reason why Han had a third of the beach between him and the two. Now, Leia held her pant legs above her ankles as she tiptoed through the gentle waves. Han sat on the beach resting his arms on his knees, staring out at Leia. Her hair was messed up, stray pieces slipping out of her bun and falling in front of her face. Ignoring the strands, she still stared down at her feet. A faint smile clung onto his face as he watched her wade through the water. She slipped, water splashing over her legs.

As she steadied herself again, she glanced up. "What?" she asked.

"What did I do?" Han asked back, his eyes sparkling at the thought of a minor argument.

"You were staring and smiling in at me in a strange way."

"Was I now?"

Nodding her head, she glanced back down at her feet. Exhaling, he got on his feet and stepped over to her. He stood where the waves barely brushed his boots' toes, his hands in his pockets. Leia ignored him at first, but almost irritated-looking eyes peeked back up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Han lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning around before purposely falling backwards into the water.

Sputtering, she jumped to her feet and spun around, her eyes wide with shock. "Han Solo!" she screamed, water dripping from the wet ends of her hair. It seems, though, that she was lost for words after that.

"Yes?" he asked, still on his hands in the water.

Her jaw remained clamped shut. She stormed out of the water, Han jumping onto his feet. "C'mon, Princess, tell me what's wrong."

Once again, she spun around to face him. Waving her hands wildly at her clothes. "I'm _wet_!"

Han laughed as she stomped towards the _Falcon_. "I don't get why you're steaming. Is it to dry yourself off?"

"_No_," she snapped. "I'm soaking wet!"

"Why's that so bad? Besides, you're not _that _wet."

"Wet enough to change my clothes." She turned to the _Falcon _and walked up the ramp. Han followed her, her anger turning into almost fury.

"Haven't you done enough already?" she asked him hotly.

"Hey, maybe you needed help changing your clothes," he teased. Her hand stopped halfway in the air on the course to his face, deciding that she wasn't going to slap him. Instead, she went into the living quarters and closed the door in his face.

Smiling, he slumped down by her door. Inside the room, Leia furiously rang out her hair, listening closely to see what Han was doing. To her surprise, he was singing. Lowering her hands, she listened to the baritone humming from the other side of the wall. She laced an ear on the wall, listening intently. To any other, it was just a man singing to pass the time; to her, though, it was hypnotizing, putting her under his spell. Although she was in a robe, she stepped out into the hallway, breathing heavily. Han stood up casually and stared at her, planning to do nothing else.

She rested her hand on his cheek, kissing him tenderly. "Sorry for the yelling," she said, leaning back.

"What yelling?" Han smiled, tilting his head towards her. His lips touched hers, a jolt of electricity charging through them as Leia seemed to lunge forward, her tongue tracing the line where his lips met. His hand slid down to the small of her back, resting their as he allowed the entrance of her tongue to mingle with his.

She entwined her fingers in his hair, causing goose bumps to pop up on his arms. His secret pleasure was when he felt her fingers brushing his forehead, stroking his hair back before her delicate lips would rest upon his forehead for a moment or two. The only times he got to experience it, though, was when he was hurting or sick, or when she believed he was asleep.

Leia wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her heart beating quickly. She didn't know why she was doing this; she was mad, and she needed to go change her clothes. If he hadn't cast that damn spell he had sang, she wouldn't be out here now—

She pulled away, the thoughts she was thinking overwhelming her. Turning away from him, she slammed the door to the room again to find her clothes. Through the walls, she heard him laugh; it was even more enchanting then when he sang.

When he was singing, was it to her? Only thing that made sense. When she was finally dressed, she headed out to see Han just standing there, smiling. She faced him, using her finger to lift his chin up. "This scam," she started seriously, "was idiotic." She gave a small smile, pecking him on the lips. "Thanks for the little pizzazz."

Walking away as if nothing happened, he grinned even wider, knowing that today was just another typical day.


End file.
